


In Plain Sight

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, Angus realizes, that he’d been looking so hard for love, that he hadn’t looked right in front of him the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

In the six years that Mario and Angus had been friends they’d come to learn a lot of things about each other. 

The number one cause of conflict being that they had just about the same taste in partners, and neither had good taste in partners. 

They’d either spend their days competing over someone’s heart, or consoling one another from a rough break up. More so Marip comforting Angus then vice versa although Mario had been in a few relationships since he’d settled here only one had been serious. 

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?” Angus asks. In the wake of his latest break up with the guy he’d met at the coffee shop, thanks to Mario being his wing-man, of course. 

They’re in Mario’s living room. Angus on the couch, and Mario leaning against the door frame that Angus had just entered through. 

“Stop what?” Mario asks. 

“Not being able to find a decent relationship.” Angus sighs. He rests his head in his hands. Mario sits down next to him and rests a hand on his friend's back. 

“He said I work too much.” Angus said. 

Mario nodded.

“Maybe we should just date each other.” Angus starts. “At least we’d never have to hear that again.” 

Mario laughs. “We both know what it’s like to be in a shitty relationship.” 

“You’d never cheat on me.” Angus contributes, and he thinks back to his relationship before the man from the coffee shop. 

“You’d never accuse me of cheating,” Mario thinks back to the time a girl had accused him of cheating because he’d spent too much time at work.

The list goes on for about ten minutes, bouncing back and forth between them as they each list something that a partner did to them. It grows more entertaining as Mario runs out of things to say and instead switches to a list of kinky sex things that girls, and guys, have tried on him. 

They go on until Angus is laughing, and he feels slightly better, but still broken on the inside because six months later he’s going to be crying to Mario again about another girl or guy that broke his heart. 

They’re silent, after Angus finishes his stab at the long list of undesirable traits that they’re listing. They’re silent, and Mario stares up at Angus, his eyes stretch slowly across Angus’ face, and then back up to meet his eyes, and then his Adams apple bobs and he swallows whatever he was going to say and he presses their lips together. 

Angus is hesitant, at first but soon his hands cup Mario’s jaw and Mario’s hands are twisted in his shirt and Mario is leaning back on the couch pulling Angus down on top of him. 

Maybe, Angus realizes, that he’d been looking so hard for love, that he hadn’t looked right in front of him the entire time. 

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot for the prompt "Maybe we should just stop this" on tumblr. Let me know what you guys think I sort of wrote this really fast so I don't know if it's that good or not.


End file.
